robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat I
The Third Wars Heat I was one of the heats that made up the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. *Heat I was the first of three Series 3 heats to feature more veterans than newcomers, the others being Heat P and Heat O. Competing Robots Newcomers Armour Geddon From Huntingdon *Team Members: Tom Collins, Jon Freeman, Donald Wright *Weight: 80.4kg *Dimensions: 1.37 x 0.62 x 0.88 *Clearance: 0.00m *Power: 2 X 24v Wheelchair Motors *Weapons: Spike Covered Arm Invertabrat From Surrey *Team Members: Peter Bignall, Les Wall, David Wall *Weight: 78.6 Kg *Dimensions: 0.36 X 1.40 X 0.52m *Clearance: 0.06m *Power: 2 X Wheelchair Motors *Weapons: Flipper & Cutter Terrorpin From Oxfordshire *Team Members: Keith Jones, Rob Field, Brian Snelling *Weight: 79.3 Kg *Dimensions: 0.83 X 0.83 X 0.83m *Clearance: 0.05m *Power: 2 X 750 Watt Electric Motors *Weapons: Spike Punch Veterans Beast of Bodmin From Cornwall *Team Members: Chris Kinsey, Peter Kinsey, Hender Blewitt *Weight: 79 Kg *Dimensions: 0.60 X 1.34 X 0.90m *Clearance: 0.01m *Power: 3 X Motors *Weapons: Circular Saw & Tusk Crusher From Bedford *Team Members: Oliver Brown, Adam Pengilly, Philip West *Weight: 65.2 kg *Dimensions: 0.53 X 0.94 X 0.69m *Clearance: 0.02m *Power: 2 x 24v Wheelchair Motors *Weapons: Hydraulic Crusher Onslaught From Bedford *Team Members: Alan Wood, David Wood, Peter Holland *Weight: 66.1 Kg *Dimensions: 0.33 X 1.05 X 0.57m *Clearance: Variable *Power: 1 x Forklift Motors *Weapons: 2 x CO2 Powered Rams The Witch From Kettering *Team Members: Ozzy Boulter, Emma Boulter *Weight: 88.3 kg *Dimensions: 1.36 x 1.65 x 1.00m *Clearance: 0.08m *Power: 4 x 12v American Pump Motors *Weapons: Lethal Steel Pike Vercingetorix From the Isle of Wight *Team Members: Ian Gear, Nigel Radstocke; Alistair Curtis-Horsefall *Weight: 79.2 Kg *Dimensions: 0.36 x 1.28 x 90 *Clearance: 0.00m - 0.02m *Power: 2 X 24v Wheelchair Motors *Weapons: Flipper & Tail Spike Round 1 Onslaught vs Armour Geddon Onslaught was by far the faster of the two. Armour Geddon swung its arm round, but it got caught on the arena wall. It escaped, but appeared to lose control and got its arm caught on the edge of the pit. The House Robots set Armour Geddon free, but it stopped briefly in the middle of the arena, allowing Onslaught to ram it, which caused it to roll into the pit from the middle of the arena. :Winner: Onslaught Crusher vs Beast of Bodmin Crusher immediately grabbed hold of Beast of Bodmin with its Razer-esque claw. Beast of Bodmin escaped, but Crusher got hold of it again. It escaped again, before charging at Crusher's side - one of Crusher's tracks broke off, immobilising it. Crusher got sliced by Dead Metal, before Beast of Bodmin went through. :Winner: Beast of Bodmin Vercingetorix vs Terrorpin Vercingetorix got underneath Terrorpin's rather high ground clearance. Terrorpin escaped, but nearly drove into the pit. Both robots went into the CPZ and Matilda came in on them. Both escaped, but Vercingetorix got axed by Shunt. Vercingetorix got away, but Terrorpin pushed it into the pit for a surprise win, but not before it ended up getting wedged between the pit edge and Vercingetorix, causing it to hang precariously over the edge until "Cease" was called. :Winner: Terrorpin Invertabrat vs The Witch The Witch seemed surprisingly quick for its size; Invertabrat couldn't catch it. Both robots got snagged by Sgt Bash and Invertabrat nearly flipped The Witch over. The Witch escaped, but its axe didn't seem to be working. Invertebrat came in and tried to flip it again, but The Witch held its ground. However, The Witch wasn't moving, so the House Robots came in, Dead Metal slicing into the base. :Winner: Invertebrat Round 2 Terrorpin vs Invertabrat A very even battle. Invertabrat's spike flipper got stuck to Terrorpin. The robots got stuck together. They were freed, before Invertebrat got underneath Terrorpin and drove it around the arena. Invertebrat then attacked Dead Metal. The House Robot forced it onto the spikes and cut into it. Invertabrat escaped, before Dead Metal drove into the pit. The two robots pushed each other a bit, before time ran out. The judges gave Invertabrat the win. :Winner: Invertebrat Onslaught vs Beast of Bodmin This was a rematch from the Second Wars from Onslaught's Heat Final loss to Roadblock. Onslaught started quicker in this battle and seemed a bit too quick for Beast Of Bodmin, whose saw didn't seem to be working. Onslaught managed to lift Beast of Bodmin a bit, before driving up the side of the wedge and rolling over (prompting Beast Of Bodmin to wink for the camera). Dead Metal come in on Onslaught, slicing it badly. :Winner: Beast of Bodmin Heat Final Invertabrat vs Beast of Bodmin Invertabrat had the better start, getting its flipper underneath Beast of Bodmin and shoving it into Matilda. Beast of Bodmin got away, but Invertabrat got underneath again. Beast of Bodmin then pushed Invertebrat into Matilda, then away again. Invertebrat seemed to have lost power on one side. Dead Metal came in, and so did Matilda, and one of Matilda's tusks fell off. Matilda recovered, but then her bodyshell partially dislodged itself. Dead Metal meanwhile, came in and sliced into Invertebrat. :Heat Winner: Beast of Bodmin Category:The Third Wars